wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Maile O'Keefe
Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Salcianu Gymnastics |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Sorin & Tommy Salcianu |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Retired|Row 8 title = College Team|Row 8 info = Utah Utes}}Maile O'Keefe (born February 26 in Las Vegas, NV) is a retired elite American gymnast. Though she mostly flew under the radar during her junior career, she rose to prominence in 2016 when she became Junior National Champion, a title she defended the following year. She trained at Salcianu Gymnastics under Sorin and Tommy Salcianu. Her favorite event is vault. Junior Career 2013-2014 O'Keefe competed at the American Classic, placing eighth on vault and bars, and ninth in the all-around. She placed thirty-sixth in the all-around at her first U.S. Classic, but did not advance to the National Championships. She returned to the American Classic the following year, winning silver on balance beam and placing sixth in the all-around. She won another silver medal, this time on floor exercise, and placed sixth on beam and the all-around at the U.S. Classic. At her first Junior Nationals, she placed thirteenth in the all-around and on floor, and fourteenth on uneven bars. 2015 In February, O'Keefe won bronze on floor, and placed fourth in the all-around and on beam, and sixth on vault and bars at the WOGA Classic. In late May, she competed at the American Classic, placing fourth on beam, seventh in the all-around, tenth on bars, thirteenth in vault, and fourteenth on floor. In July, she competed at the U.S. Classic, placing thirteenth in the all-around. She went on to compete at the U.S. Nationals in Indianapolis, placing seventeenth in the all-around. 2016 O'Keefe competed at the American Classic in May, placing eighth in the all-around. In June, she competed at the U.S. Classic, placing fourth on beam and floor, sixth in the all-around and vault, and twenty-third on uneven bars. She went on to compete at the U.S. National Championships, becoming Junior National Champion. She also won balance beam and floor exercise gold, vault bronze, and placing sixth on uneven bars. 2017 In March, O'Keefe made her international debut at the International Gymnix in Montreal. She won team, all-around, and floor exercise gold, vault silver, and scraped a bronze on beam after a fall. In April, she competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy in Italy, winning team gold, all-around and floor exercise silver, and uneven bars and balance beam bronze. Later that spring, she verbally committed to the University of Utah.Utah In July, she competed at the U.S. Classic in Chicago. A fall on balance beam landed her in second place in the all-around, in addition to winning silver on vault and floor, and placing fourth on bars and twenty-seventh on beam. In August, she competed at the National Championships and defended her Junior All-Around title. She also won gold on bars and silver on vault, beam, and floor. She went on to compete at the Japan Junior International, winning all-around and balance beam gold, and vault, uneven bars, and floor exercise silver. Senior Career 2018-2019 O'Keefe made her senior debut at the American Cup in early March. She started off well on vault, tying for first in the all-around after the first rotation. However, on uneven bars, she caught her piked Jaeger too close, catching her heels on the bar, but was still able to hold onto the bar. On balance beam, she fell on her wolf turn, but hit an otherwise solid routine. She finished well on floor despite a step out of bounds, and placed third in the all-around. She was set to compete at her first senior National Championships, but withdrew with an injury.injury, Nationals withdrawal O'Keefe made the decision in February 2019 to retire from elite gymnastics. She dropped back down to Level 10 with the intention of graduating high school early and later attending the University of Utah.retired Medal Count Floor Music 2014-2015 - "Torn" by Nathan Lanier 2016 - "Phantom of the Opera medley" by Lindsey Stirling 2017 - "The Jungle Book / Sarabande" by The Piano Guys 2018 - "Mirage" by Lindsey Stirling References